theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Layout Guide
When you begin editing, or even if you need a refresher, please refer to this editing layout guide. This guide will show you the standard editing layout for the most common articles on the Wiki. We use this layout guide simply to keep the articles on the Wiki uniform, clean and consistent. Thanks for editing! Main Character Pages Current All articles for current characters on the Wiki should follow this layout. (optional) name is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by name. History Storylines Crimes Committed Health and Vitals Gallery (for articles with more than 10 images) Category:The Young and the Restless characters, Category:2010s, Category:Women of Genoa City or Category:Men of Genoa City, Category:Current characters *The code #B22222 should be used for the color of the infobox and the text color should be white. *If an article has more than 10 images, a separate page for the gallery should be created. **Example: Character Name/Gallery *If the article has 10 images or less, then the image gallery will be on the article page with everything else. *Additional categories can be included for a character if they appeared in several decades, belong to a major family or are a protagonist, hero, villain, etc ... within the series. Former All articles for former characters on the Wiki should follow this layout. (optional) name was a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by name. History Storylines Crimes Committed Health and Vitals Gallery (for articles with more than 10 images) Category:The Young and the Restless characters, Category:Women of Genoa City or Category:Men of Genoa City, Category:No Longer on the Show *The code #FF6347 should be used for the color of the infobox and the text color should be white. *If an article has more than 10 images, a separate page for the gallery should be created. **Example: Character Name/Gallery *If the article has 10 images or less, then the image gallery will be on the article page with everything else. *Additional categories can be included for a character if they appeared in several decades, belong to a major family or are a protagonist, hero, villain, etc ... within the series. Actors and Actresses Articles made for actors and actresses on the series should follow this layout. Biography Category:The Young and the Restless actresses or Category:The Young and the Restless actors *The actors/actresses name in the opening sentence should be in bold. Incomplete articles *If an article is incomplete or needs improvements and more information, add this to the top of the page. or *Stubs articles have minimal information and need a lot of work to bring them up to standard. *Incomplete articles are usually up to standard in terms of style and layout but need additional information added to complete the article. Relationships Articles detailing relationships within the series should follow this layout. name are fictional characters and a couple from the CBS Daytime soap opera, The Young and the Restless. Storylines Gallery Category:Couples *The code #696969 should be used for the color of the infobox and the text color should be white. *All images added to the gallery of an article should be put in a slideshow. *Within the infobox, only the image, caption, name, introducer, years, alias, family, spouse and children sections should be filled out. The rest should be left blank. Families Articles on families should follow this layout. Image of family The family name is a fictional family from the CBS Daytime soap opera, The Young and the Restless. Family Members Family members currently on the show are represented in bold. Spouses appear in italics. First Generation Second Generation Third Generation Optional second family image Descendants 1. Patriarch or Matriarch Spouse 2. Child 2. Child Child's spouse 3. Grandchild 3. Grandchild 2. Child Category:Families Category:Organization Category:Content